kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Chord (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the musical chord, see Eternal Chord (music). , Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice, Sean Petrilak, Mark Sperber | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Previous = A Stitch in Time | Next = Apocalypse Yao | Poll = What did you think about "Eternal Chord"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Eternal Chord" is the sixteenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po's qi is out of balance, and Shifu and wise Master Lun attempt to re-harmonize the panda using the ancient tradition of musical kung fu. They better work fast, as only Po can stop the evil Yaoguai, who are intent on destroying the Eternal Chord and un-creating the universe.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Eternal Chord" Summary To the annoyance of the Furious Five, Po has consistently been acting in ways that cause them harm, which Shifu diagnoses as Po being "out of harmony." When he refuses to allow Po to fight until he can regain harmony, Po begs for help, only for Shifu to take him to see Master Lun. Po initially expects to be board at the musician's performance, only to discovery that Lu is in fact a master of musical kung fu. He quickly becomes enamored of the art, not noticing a pair of ducks who are also observing the show. Meeting with Master Lun later, Po hears the story of the Eternal Chord, a music that brought order from the chaos of the universe. He also speaks of five musical instruments that embody the power of the chord, as well as the Yaoguai, villains who seek to undo the chord's magic and return the universe to oblivion. Lun then tries to help Po find harmony, but the panda's current level of imbalance prompts him to wager that it will take years for him to do so. Unfortunately, Po decides to try taking a shortcut by playing Lun's pipes, which are one of the five instruments. Not only does Po's attempt fail, but he is then confronted by the ducks from earlier, who reveal themselves to be the Yaoguai in search of the pipes. Employing their own musical kung fu, they soon have Po at their mercy, and announce their intentions to unleash the Anti Chord to destroy all of creation. Master Lun then arrives to confront the pair, only to learn to his horror that the pair have already collected the other four mystical instruments. Po then attempts to use the pipes to defeat them, but is unable to control the power, which allows the Yaoguai to seize the pipes and escape-with Po in tow. Po eventually awakens to find himself tied up atop a massive drum, with the Yaoguai having assembled the other four instruments as well; they then begin playing the music to summon the Anti Chord. Lun arrives to free Po and face the villains, and is revealed to have enlisted Shifu's help as well, but the two masters prove unable to stop the villains. Po is then able to overcome them by dancing to his own rhythm, knocking the Yaoguai into the vortex of the Anti Chord; unfortunately, Lun and Shifu are soon drawn in as well. Po then succeeds in closing the vortex and saving them by adding his own voice to the harmony of the five instruments. The two masters then determine that Po has found his own harmony, though Lun notes that he "Still needs to work on his technique". Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Twin #1 / Twin #2 / Pig * as Master Lun Trivia * In some airings of the episode, the credits are misprinted to show instead the voice credits for "A Stitch in Time." It is unknown if this was ever fixed. Gallery Images Lun-playing-pipes.jpg| Master-lun.jpg| Yaoguai.jpg| The-eternal-chord.jpg| Yaoguai-twins.jpg| Eternal-chord-qi.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes